Can i have love
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Yugi lives in a village that kills naga's but Yugi did not like killing so he started he protected them. Over time of doing so he finds atem the king of all naga and is The most feared Naga there is. Yugi falls madly in love with atem but to scared to tell him. will yugi look past the fear to meet atem how he feel. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Yugi lives in a village that kills naga's but Yugi did not like killing so he started he protected them. Over time of doing so he finds atem the king of all naga and is The most feared Naga there is. Yugi falls madly in love with atem but to scared to tell him. will yugi look past the fear to meet atem how he feel. Will things work out or will joey the hunter and Vivian the Naga stop it. YxY, RxB, MxM and later on SxJ, Vivian bashing. Mpreg

Parring

Yami x Yugi

Ryou x Bakura

Marik x Marlk

Later on Seth x Joey

Chapter 1

Yugi was sitting in a tree watching atem lay in the sun. Atem is the king of all naga and is The most feared Naga there is. Yugi lives in a village that kills naga's but Yugi did not like killing thing so he started he protected them. Atem was one of them that he protected. Yugi was in love with atem but too scared to tell him. Yugi sighed deeply and look at the sky 'why can't i tell him' yugi asked himself already knowing the answer to that. He was very scared of atem. Atem had killed many men in his life. People say he as old and Egypt it self. Atem was a great and nice pharaoh tell something happened no sure what happened but they say he was turned into a naga and killed his love and child. Yugi shivered at the thought but deep down he did not believe that. He had a feeling it was something else. Yugi looked at atem again you can tell he was a pharaoh he still wears his rings and bracelets and the bottom half of what Egypt us to wear and he still wears his crown. He never takes it off or leave it somewhere. Yugi thinks it was because it was all he had of his home. You see when the people found out what he was they burned down his kingdom hopping to kill him but he lived and now what wear and has is all he has of his once called home. Atem dit up he was in his Naga form he looked around having a feeling of being watch yugi seen this and hide in the tree yo where he couldn't be seen. Atem keeped looking around making sure there was no one there. When atem was sure there was no one near him he lay back down and sighed. Yugi looked at him and sighed deeply. He look up at the sky seeing it was getting late and he needed to get. Yugi sighed for the third time that day he jump down from the tree and headed home. When yugi get home he could see most of his people were around Joey the most skilled hunter out there. He could kill a moving bird 6 miles away and never missed. Joey always hated Naga for his own reasons no but yugi know why. Yugi thought it was stupid of what Joey thought and would never let Joey kill a naga if he could stop it. Joey looked at yugi and winked at yugi. Yugi just looked away and keep walking. Joey wanted to marry yugi but not out of love but for his beauty. Yugi was one of the most beautiful in Village besides Ryou and Marlk but they went missing years ago and yugi missed them dearly. They were his only friends that like him for who he is not his beauty. Joey growled and followed yugi and pinned him to the door of yugi's home.

"Hey beautiful missed you today" Joey said with a sexy smirk

They girl's around them fainted at the sexy smirk as for he just rolled his eyes and sighed

"I was out in the woods Joey if you must know" yugi said with a smile

Joey lost his smirk and his face became serious and mad. Joey hated it when yugi or anyone went in the woods. It was dangerous and not a place for someone like yugi.

"Yugi you know how i feel about you going into the woods. It's to dangerous for someone like yugi" joey said

This only pissed yugi off me. 'Someone like me!? Who does this asshole think he is!?' yugi said in his thoughts but he gave Joey a bitter smiles,

"Joey i am more then capable of taking care of myself" yugi said in a sicking way

"I don't think so yugi. Someone as beautiful and as fragile as you MY yugi"

Yugi was beaned pissed and punch Joey strait in the face and his nuts. Joey fall to the ground holding his nose and his little friend in great deal of pain.

"I say again Joey i am more then capable of taking care of myself!" yugi yelled

Yugi slap Joey one more time before going into his house and slamming the door and locking it. Yugi sighed and lean against the door. Yugi was tired of people making it like he could not take care of himself. He could because he father taught him before he dead. Yugi keep working out and eating healthy. Yugi pushed himself off the door and walk into the kitchen planning on making himself dinner. After making and eating then clean the mess and the hole house yugi get dressed for bed and get him bed. He turned to his left side and look out his window. 'One day i will tell atem how i feel and only hope he feels the same.' yugi thought to himself before falling asleep. Joey who was in his own house was pissed.

"I can't believe he hit me! I was just saying the truth! He is nothing but a flower nothing more!" joey yelled

Joey walked around his house thinks of what he could do. Looking at the time Joey sighed and went to bed. 'I will have you yugi not matter what it means. I will have my flower' Joey thought before going to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! this is like chapter 1 but in atem day. want to think everyone who like and fav my story! so here's the next chapter! hope you all like it! :)**

Yugi lives in a village that kills naga's but Yugi did not like killing so he started he protected them. Over time of doing so he finds atem the king of all naga and is The most feared Naga there is. Yugi falls madly in love with atem but to scared to tell him. will yugi look past the fear to meet atem how he feel. Will things work out or will joey the hunter and Vivian the Naga stop it. YxY, RxB, MxM and later on SxJ, Vivian bashing. Mpreg

Parring

Yami x Yugi

Ryou x Bakura

Marik x Marlk

Later on Seth x Joey

 **Chapter 2**

Atem was laying in the sun enjoying the heat at the sun had off. Atem knew that the human named yugi was up in a high tree he was pretty far away but he knew he was there watching over him. Atem did not mind he did it first started but now not so much he enjoyed the view of the human watching him in fact he learn more about the human from other Naga that he had happened to save. Atem learned that yugi he was a sweet boy and didn't like killing of the things or creatures long time the other killed was probably deers but that was just to eat and survive. He also learned that he's not as fragile as he looks he can defend himself pretty well and he was okay with that in fact that's what you look for in a man or a mate now atem's not say he's going to mate with yugi but he sure would like to he had fall in love with yugi over the years of him watching him. Oh how much he wished that the human named Yugi would come over and tell him how he felt but he knows a long shot after all he was the most feared one out of all the Naga. How long time ago he used to live in Egypt he was a pharaoh fact what a nice Pharaoh he was. It was one night that he was resting in his sweet bed. As he slept in that bed a person or should I say a snake slithered into his room and bit his leg while he was asleep. At first he thought nothing of it until he felt extreme pain in the fire go through his whole body on the next morning to find that he was a Naga. Now many people believed he had a child and a lover but that was not true he was very lonely. Once his sweet people find out what he was it wouldn't matter insane and thought that he was going to kill them all so they decided to kill him first for he could kill them so they burn down his whole Kingdom hoping to kill him but he was able to escape he also saved his cousin Seth. Now it's too many years and he's live alone not knowing where his cousin went after they separated. Atem laid on the ground sad alone he saw the human in the tree hide once he got up to look around he thought he heard something else other than him. He looked around back and forth once or twice and didn't see anything so he laid back down only to see the human leave. Atem sighed deeply and lay back in the Sun. Atem only groaned when he saw Vivian the female Naga who's been after him for years. She's slithered closer was a disgusting and disturbing smile. Atem turned away from her having his back to her.

"Atem my love you should not be out in the sun like this to get caught or worse I've been killed" Vivian said

"Vivian we are not lovers or mate so what I do is none of your concern" Atem said

Vivian gave a sickening and stomach-turning giggle. Atem mentally groans to the hearing it he felt sick to his stomach just by hearing it.

"don't be silly of course we are you just don't want to tell anyone or admit it" Vivian said sickening

Atem growled deeply and looked at her.

"Vivian we are not mates and I'm sick of this stupid game you play with me. All I wanted to do today was laying in the Sun but you somehow manage to follow me and ruin it!" Atem yelled

Vivian got scared and said to back away slowly. Atem snarled and growled dangerously at her. She screamed and Slither away as fast as she could. Once she was gone the Atem gave a deep and sad sigh. He just wanted to lay here today and its orbit the sun he hasn't done that in about a week or so and he missed it there's what he hadn't is because the hunter known as Joey was around it was too risky I mean he wasn't scared he could kill that man faster than a blink of an eye. What stopped him though was he was very hungry and he needed to feed not off of human though that would cause too much attention so while Joey was around out and looking at the world he just stayed in his cave whole time but now that joey isn't there anymore he could do so but not realizing that valon had wasted his time the sun was already starting to set and there was not really need for him to be out there anymore. Once again for the 5th time. Day he gave a deep sigh he got up and slithered deeper into the forest going to his home or his deep underground. He put a special lock on the door only you knew he pressed very special button and it opened his slithered in fast a little close and went to his fridge strangely enough he had one he opened it and got out a deer's leg and ate it. After getting done eating he can hear arguing happening in one of the two rooms he knew it was his two friends Bakura and Marik. He had a feeling his too friends lovers we're probably out hunting they usually did that for those too even though he couldn't understand why. His two lovers were Ryou and marlk. He heard the door open and closed to see the to Slytherin it looked at him with a smile.

"Hi Atem" Ryou said

"hello Ryou how was the hunt?" Atem asked

" it was alright I guess all we could catch was three deers" marlk said

Atem chuckled and looked at the two.

" well if you ask me three deers is better than nothing." Atem said

Marlk not an agreement little loud crash come from living room this cuz Atem to sight once again cuz he knew that Bakura and marik broke something.

"Bakura! Marik!" Atem yelled

Bakura and marik run over with a sheepish look

" we didn't do it you promise!" they said at the same time

" whatever I don't care right now it's really late why don't we all just go to bed I will do with you too in the morning" Atem said

We all agreed and went to their separate rooms. Nestled in bed and fell asleep well except for Atem he stayed up he looked at his dirt roof inside he couldn't believe that he had a chance to talk to yugi he didn't go for it he didn't because his afraid had scare him off everyone thinks it's so easy to be what he is but it's not it's very hard and very lonely soon he realize that he was getting very sleepy so he slowly closed his eyes making a wish to a star 'one day I hope that yugi will come and talk to me I would live happily ever after like my two friends' he thought to himself he fell into a light yet deep sleep hoping that the morning would come back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning come to soon for yugi. He know Joey was right outside by his door. Yugi sighed deeply and get up and ready for the day. He take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. After doing all that he opened his door to see Joey there leaning against his house. When Joey seen yugi he stood up straight and gave yugi a smile he thought was charming.

"Why hello yugi i didn't know you were here" joey said

Yugi glared at him but take a deep breath and let it ot. Yugi looked at joey a again and gave him a smile.

"How could you not know i was here? I live her Joey and i don't leave my house tell this time and you alway stand there and say that every morning" yugi said

Joey laughed at yugi not taking him seriously at all. Yugi stood there gowling and growing more mad by the minute. Joey never takes yugi seriously. He thought it was funny that yugi thought he was a man and can take care of himself. A beauty like him need to be kept inside and safe. There was no way yugi could take care of himself. Yugi was getting very mad so he pushed Joey away and run into the woods not stopping for joey who was yelling his name. Yugi needed to get away and check on atem. Yugi clamped the tree like he did every day. He look out for atem but did not see him.

"I guess his late today. That's ok he's a very busy man." yugi said to himself

Yugi sighed 'great now i'm talk to myself.' yugi thought to himself and sat there waiting for atem to show up. It did not take atem long to show up. He sighed and laid in the sun with a lot on his mind. Yugi smiled at seeing atem there and kept a lookout for hunters

~atem side form here~

Atem just lid in the sun. he loved watching yugi. He was so cute and tough at the same time. That's atem loved about yugi. Atem sighed and started to think about his friends/ 'Bakura is such a hand full and brakes everything and Marik is no better. I know there lovers try to keep them in check but there's so much they can do. I wish yugi would by my lover. His what i'm looking for but his human and his village where filled with hunters but i'm not scared of them. I can take them all on and win but would my beautiful flower want that?' atem thought to himself just then Vivian came by. Atem growled deeply

"What do you want Vivian?" atem growled out

"Oh my love why must you be out here. It's very Dangerous!" Vivian yelled

"For the last time Vivian we are not a thing! I am the most feared Naga on this earth! I want you to leave me alone!" atem hissed

"Atem i know you love me! You just don't want to say it! You know that stupid little hunter up in that tree right" Vivian asked

Vivian pointed to yugi who was not looking at them but looked worried about something. Atem wondered what he was looking at and why it worried him. Atem looked back at Vivian who was smirking atem look back at yugi to see him gone.

" what did you do Vivian!?" atem yelled

"To the hunter? Oh he'll be here soon harmed i hope" Vivian said laughing

~yugi and atem side~

As soon as Vivian said that yugi was being dragged to them. He was tied up but kept trying to fight and get out of it. Yugi looked up at atem and with scared eyes. Atem was about to say something but Vivian bet him to it.

"this what you get for looking at my lover!" Vivian yelled

Before atem could stop her she started to beat yugi badly atem know yugi couldn't take anymore so atem tackled Vivian and they started to fight. Yugi sadly had passed and was not breathing right. Yugi was covered in burse and bleeding. There slaw mars on him everywhere and was losing blood fast. As atem and Vivian fought Atem waswas winning and trying hard to get to yugi but Vivian pulled him back and away form yugi.

"I won't let you save him! Your mine and only mine!" Vivian yelled

"Vivian i'm am not your and i will never be yours" atem yelled

They kept fighting tell atem Won and Vivian and her friends slithered off as fast as they could. Atem painted hard and hissed at them as they slithered away. Atem looked back at yugi hoping he was not to late. He slithered over to yugi and check to see if he was breathing. Yugi was but it was slow and sharp and he was very very pale and still losing blood. Atem untied him and take some leafs and wrapped his wounds with them. The leafs had healing powers but atem know that was not going to work all the way and need to get him to his cave and fast. Atem pick yugi up and started to slither to his cave as fast as he can only hoping that he make it in time. When he get to his cave he went in.

"Bakura, Marik come Quick!" atem yelled

Bakura and marik slithered over and gasped

'Atem what happened to him!?" bakura asked

Bakura take yugi from atem and laid him on the couch. Marik get the things ready and they started to fix yugi as the best they can. They worked fast and get it done. Atem who was just standing there in completely in shock not able to talk. When Bakura was done he slap atem.

"Atem what happened to him?" Bakura asked

"Vivian happened. She get him and beat him badly. I tried to stop her but the damage was already done so we get into a fight and i won as you can see so i brought him here. Will he make it?" atem asked

Marik and Bakura sighted deeply

"That's too hard to tell right now atem. He lost a lot of blood and he went into shock so who knows when or if he ever wake up. I'm sorry atem." Marik said

Marik and Bakura lft atem alone with yugi. Atem sat next to yugi and held his hand. Atem started to cry.

"Yugi please don't leave me. Please" atem cried

Atem fall asleep right be yugi and he and his friend all hoped yugi would make it and wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone! i'm updating this story and here to tell you my New story the dragon and the doy will be up soon and i'm going to update My Little Kitten! ok warning this dose as a small lemon with Joey and Vivian... don't worry not a full one. i hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It's been 4 months since Atem bright yugi to his cave. Yugi was healing well but there was no sine of him waking up which made atem worry more. Bakura, marik, Ryou and Marlk tried to calm him and help him keep hope but there hope was running out as well. It was late at night and atem laid by yugi's bed in his snake form in deep thought but a light groan of pain made atem shift back to his naga form and looked at yugi.

"Yugi can you hear me?" Atem asked

Yugi's face twitch as he groans in pain as he tried to wake up. The pain in his head stopped him from moving but he weakly opened his eyes. He Vision was blurry at first but what is there to clear round he noticed he was in a hole. He heard someone gasp so he looked who's left only to see atem the Great and Powerful naga himself which kind of made him scared. Atem seen this and grabbed his hand

"please don't fear me. I brought you here to save you" atem said

Yugi looked at atem and could tell he was telling the truth so yugi nodded trusting atem. Atem smiled and help yugi set up knowing he was too weak to do much.

"you gave us a scare yugi" atem said

Yugi titled his head 'us? What does he mean us?' yugi thought. Atem could see his confusion

and smiles

"my friends. There names are Bakura, Ryou, marlk and marik. Would you like to meet them?" atem asked

Yugi nodded so atem left to go get them. Yugi waited tell atem came back with four other naga's. The first two both had white hair and one looked mean and the other nice. The other sand colored hair one's for the same way as the white haired ones one looked menacing and evil and other one looked kind well in a way.

"Yugi meet Bakura mist and his lover Ryou mich. The other two are marlk and marik there lovers too" atem said pointing to them

"yugi I'm Ryou and we were very worried that you would not wake up. It's good you did" Ryou said with a smile

Yugi smiled back and the group talked and get to know each others. But little did they know Joey was slipping into madness.

~with joey~

Joey was walking back and forth in his house. He growled under his breath as Vivian had broken there deal. She promised that he would find yugi by the village but no that stupid atem had to get in the way and take yugi somewhere that he didn't know. He and Vivian had been working together for a while now and things were going great and he was going to get his prize but atem was a big bump in that road. For the past 4 months he was slipping into madness and all he wanted was atem dead and yugi back in his arms. He kick his door open and left his house to the meeting place with Vivian. When he get there Vivian was laying in the sun.

"there you are Joey I was starting to worry" Vivian said

Joey rolled his eyes knowing Vivian did not mean that but he didn't care.

"Yes I'm here. Now down to business. Did you hear anything on yugi or not!" Joey yelled

"You now I want my pay first lover boy" Vivian said

"Fine come here" Joey said

Joey pulled Vivian close and kissed her hard as Vivian tail rub his cover dick. Joey moaned and started to undress slowly while he kissed down Vivian body. ((Ok this is as far as I go! I can not do this without having nightmares! I'm so sorry maybe next time ;) )) after 3 hours of hard and rough sex Joey and Vivian laid there panting hard

"There I gave it to you now my information" Joey said

"Alright alright I'll tell you. From what I heard he woke up and it's showing up while recovery but some people say I won't be here until I learn to do everything again but that's all I know" Vivian said

Joey and Vivian get up and dressed

"Thx that's what I wanted to hear. How long do you think it will take Vivian?" Joey said

"At least 2 to 3 years at most I believe" Vivian said

Joey smirks darkly.

"Good in that time you will still yugi back for me and I'll give you more of what you want" Joey said with a smirk

Vivian smirks darkly as will and nods to Joey idea. They leave there meetup places and as Joey goes home he was laughing in his head 'that stupid girl. I'm only using her to get what I want! As soon as I have yugi I'll kill her and atem that way yugi will be mine!' Joey thought as he went inside his house and when to bed. Little did he know a little bird had heard what was going on and was not about to let him hurt his cousin.

* * *

oh my who could this bird be! i don't know i guess you'll see in the next chapter. please leave your guess in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! i'm so sorry this take so long! i had a writer block but i finally did! here's chapter 5! enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Yugi was still very weak and had to lean against the headboard he just woke up from his nap when atem walked in. atem come in and smiled and come over to yugi. Yugi smiled back at atem.

"How was your nap yugi?" atem asked

"Is was nice." yugi said

Yugi's voice was soft and weak but you could tell he did not mid and look a little better. Atem was still worried and was about to say something but his cousin come in. this shocked atem because he had not seen his cousin in 5 years. Seth come over to atem.

"Long time no see cousin" seth said

"Yes indeed seth. What brings you here?" atem asked

"I came to tell you something i seen and overheated" seth said

"And what was that seth" atem asked now worried

"It turns out this joey guy is working with Vivian to get yugi" seth said

This did not surprise yugi. He knows how far joey would go to just get him. He was very angry joey would go that low and had him get hurt. Yugi sighed and looked at his hands. Atem become worried and grab his hand

"What wrong yugi" atem asked

"It's not fair or right that we kill things we don't understand. My family never liked that people did that. My family learned all they could about things like you atem and other creatures. We felt that humans greet get to big and that's why we take what we see not caring what or who lives there. My family did there best to help creatures and the woods against people like joey. I'm the last of my family my mother taught me how to fight and us my surroundings to help me and us the land to where I can give back to the land what I took to eat or survive. I feel so bad i can't stop joey or the other." yugi said softly

Atem hugged yugi closed hoping to help. He knows how hard his family worked to help them and so much more. Seth looked at them in deep thought.

"Maybe you can. Atem you said you needed to keep marik and bakura busy so why not have them walk the woods and have them keep people out and keep them in check well yugi gets better and we think of a plan" seth said

Atem and yugi thought about for a minute or two and nodded to the idea and told marik and bakura the plan and they agreed to the plan and started to do there new jobs right away. It had been 3 months sense the plan was put in actin yugi was slowly getting better but joey was very angry they could not go into the woods or find yugi anywhere. Seth and atem were still working on ideas on how to keep yugi safe.

"What about we move?" Seth said

"Where would we move seto?" atem asked

"Why not Egypt?" Seth said

"That's a great idea but I don't know if I'm ready" atem said

Seth touch atems arm and atem looked up at him

"It's been years dear cousins. I believe you're ready and this way yugi would safe this way" seth said

Atem thought for a minute and nodded agreeing with him. Atem got up and went into the room that yugi was sleeping in. atem went up to yugi's bed and looked down at the sleeping yugi. He was very worried about going home again after what happened. He knows it would be safe for yugi there but he was still very weak and still getting better very slowly. Atem heard a groan the bed and looked down at the bed to see yugi waking up. Yugi slowly wake up and looked up at atem confused.

"Atem what's wrong?" yugi asked

"Nothing yugi. Seth And I think we found a way to keep you safe" atem said

"Oh really? Cool what's the idea?" yugi asked

"Were going to my home land Egypt." atem said

"That's cool! I had always wanted to go there and live there" yugi said

Atem smiled at yugi and hugged him close

"That's great yugi but we have to wait till your a little better yugi. If we move your body to soon you'll get your high fever back and it might put you back in a coma" atem said

"Oh I didn't know that could happen. So when will i be better?" yugi asked

"I believe it will take another 3 monthes or a year" atem said

Yugi sighed and looked out the window in thought. Atem waited for yugi answer or him to look at him. Yugi finally looked at atem with a smile and nodded.

"Ok i'll agree to the plan and i hope i get better soon so we can move. I know joey will get impatient soon and just run in and find me" yugi said

"Thank you yugi and i hope so too. I know seth as been watching him and his starting to drink and trash his house." atem said

"I had a feeling he was. He did this too when my family took me into the woods to spend the night for like a month and he did all that too" yugi said

Atem looked at yugi shocked. He didn't know joey would go that far just because he didn't yugi.

"Wow i didn't know he did that" atem said

"Yeah he can get dangers when he does that but everyone is scared to stop him" yugi said

"Oh dear. I hope the people that killed there is ok" atem said

Yugi nodded and atem helped yugi lay back down in the bed. When yugi was laying down he fall back to sleep. Atem left the room and went to find seth. When he found seth he went up to him.

"Seth yugi said he'll do it but worries for the people" atem said

"Good will leave as soon as he is better to move" seth said

Atem nodded and the plan was set and they just have to wait tell yugi is ready to move and hope joey will not find them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! i'm back and today i'm giving you chapter 6 to "can i have love". sorry it took so long! i have a job so updates may be very late but don't worry i am working on my other stories i promise! please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been another 3 months and Joey was getting very annoyed because he was having trouble finding yugi. He wanted him so bad that just the thought of tasting him made him hard. She shook his head to get rid of the thought. 'No yet but soon I will have him' Joey thought to himself. He believed he was close to finding them. 'I think I know where they are but how to get them out?' Joey asked himself. More he thought of it the more the thought got darker. 'I know. I'll start a fire were I believe the entire is and they'll come running out' Joey thought up. He got started on his idea right away.

~back with Atem~

Atem was getting worried by the day. Joey had been getting closer to his home and yugi was still not healthy enough to be moved. Seth was worried as well but was not showing it. If things turned ugly they could leave through the back door. Yugi was asleep right now but had caught a very bad cough but hide it from Atem and everyone not wanting to worry them more. Seth look at Atem.

"Atem were running out of time and need to move before joey does something." Seth said

Atem didn't look at his cousin and keep his back to him.

"I know but yugi can't be moved right now" Atem said

"I realise that but to he Attacks us we need to move" seth said

"Fine but at least let's get thing for yugi to get ready" Atem said

Seth nodded and called ryou, malk, marik and bakura into the room and told them the plane.

"Ok I'll get his medicine ready" Ryou said and left the room

"I'll pack the food" malk said And left the room

"Bakura and I will start making a mobile bed for yugi" marik said and he and bakura left the room

"Well we're getting ready" Atem said

"Yes but let's hope it's not too late" seth said

Atem turned to look out the window and nodded agreeing with seth. Time was running out and fast.

~back with Joey~

Joey was walking around the woods looking for something.

"Ok she said the entire was by a pond and behind a huge rock" joey said to himself

Joey keeper look for this pond which was hard because there were so many but not many were by a hill or cave. That did eliminate a lot but not enough to know where it was exactly. After looking for 3 hours he was about to give tell he trip and fall down a hill into a pond. Joey got out of the pond and was about to yell tell he noticed were he was. It was a clearing surrounded by a circle of trees as if the trees acting is a barrier to hide it from reality. On the other side of the pond was a cave but the entire was blocked by a huge rock that has naga language on it as if it was spelling a name. He knows somehow he found where Atem lived. He smirked to himself 'now all I have to do is make a map to this place and I can put my plan into action' Joey thought To himself. He pulled a piece of paper out of his His pocket. He had a pencil hidden in his hair he pulled it out and begin to write and draw where he was.

"Good now let's start heading home. As I'm going home will write where I am" joey said

Joey began to walk where he thinks was the way home. As he walked he added stuff he walk by. About 5 hour walk he was at his town. Joey smirked and put the map back in his pocket and walked to his house. He was very happy to finally find the place. It was late when he got home so he just changed and went to bed.

~back with Atem~

Atem had seen joey fall into the pond and hide behind the rock. He watches him the whole time getting very worried. Joey now know where he lives and had a feeling that Joey was not going to waste any time now. Atem slithered back into the underground home.

"He knows where we are! We need to move fast and now!" Atem yelled

Everyone froze but started to work harder and faster. They all know time was running out and much faster then they would like. Atem went to check on yugi. Yugi was awake and sitting up with the help of pillows. Yugi looked over at atem and smiles.

"Hi Atem." Yugi said

Atem went to yugi's side and grabbed his hand and looked yugi in the eyes.

"Yugi I'm not going to lie to you. I'm afraid joey as found out hide out and I don't think he's going to waste any time now" atem said

Yugi was shocked and scared. He know how dark joey's mind could get and it only made him more scared.

"What are we going to do? I still can't be moved" yugi said in a shaky voice

Atem held yugi close and ran his hand throw his hair.

"Don't worry yugi. We have things figured out. You just need to rest." Atem said

Yugi nodded his head and Fall asleep in atem hold. Atem looked down at yugi and smiled. He laid yugi back down and went to help the other.

* * *

 **ok so that's the end of that chapter! please review and tell me what you think! like i said i am working on the other stories and hopping to get them updated soon!**


End file.
